Cortona Gladiatorial Games
=Cortona Gladiatorial Games= Welcome to the fair Cortona Games, here you will be able to participate in one of many ways. Would you like to try your hand as a Gladiator to be sold and then competed in the Grand Arena? Would you like to see how your management skills are by being the owner of your very own set of Gladiators? Do you think that your sword is strong enough to stand above all the rest? Or, do you think that with you wit and merchanting skills that you can organize and gamble with your Gladiators making you the richest Ludus(Gladiator School) owner in all the lands? Gladiators Role & Responsibilities *Gladiators will be separated into 3 categories. Each Category with its own Point Value **Green :: (0-3 Order of Warrior) (3pts) **Yellow :: (4-7 Order of Warrior) (6pts) **Red :: (8-10 Order of Warrior) (9pts) As a gladiator, you are a slave. It is only your job to do as told(in fighting). Your Ludus owner will negotiate your weapon style, combat style, and opponent. As a Gladiator, your only responsibility will be to fight when told by your Ludus owner. You do not have to attend to anything beyond your fighting responsibilities. (Although you may RP the gladiator/owner as much as you wish) The only responsibility you take as being a gladiator... If your Ludus owner comes to you saying that (s)he has arranged a fight and they need you to participate... You must drop whatever you are doing to compete in the bout your owner setup. A Gladiator may not be 'Killed' outside of the confines of a 'Blood Sport' gladiatorial challenge (i.e. random backstabbing during event) Ludus Owners Role & Responsibilities *Ludus owners are anyone who own 1 or more Gladiators Ludus measure of success is in 'Tokens', which are your monitary system where you can wager on the success of your Gladiator. As Ludus owner you are allowed to negotiate terms where your gladiator will compete against gladiator from another Ludus As owner, you have options to determine what type of Combat Syle your gladiator will compete in There are no regulated terms, that is all worked out between the Ludus owners. *You may wager your Tokens on any given fight *You may trade, sell, or give away any gladiator as you choose *ALL Trades, sales, or gifting of gladiators MUST be reported to Logistics or fights with the Gladiator in the new school will NOT count *It is the responsibility of BOTH Ludus owners to report the results of any fight between your gladiators to 'Logistics' *Only recorded fights by logistics will earn points for Gladiators. *Gladiator does not have to be present for results to be recorded by Logistics *BOTH Ludus owners MUST be present for results to be recorded by Logistics If all your Gladiators die, but you still have tokens, then you can bet and try to reclaim new gladiators via trade or purchase. Structure Friday Evening Auction Auction will begin @ 7pm We will line all of the Gladiators up and auction them off for Real Money($$$) to be donated 100% to the Northern Lights Coffers *GREEN gets Auctioned first *YELLOW gets Auctioned second *RED gets Auctioned last We want to encourage potential Ludus owners to purchase more than just 1 Gladiator When someone wins a bid for a Gladiator, they must pay for that Gladiator immediately upon the closing of the Bid... If the Ludus owner does not have the money on hand, then the Gladiator goes back on the block to be auctioned to someone else. Along with any Gladiator that is won through the bidding process, the winner will also get tokens in the same amount of that which they spent for purchase (i.e. purchased Gladiator for 7$, then you get 7 tokens) Once you have purchased all of the Gladiators that you are interested in, then you have your Ludus and may begin scheduling fights between your Gladiators and that of Gladiators in other Ludus's Monitary System The Monitary system is pretty straight forward *1$ = 1 Token: (Only Tokens are counted for in game currency) A token will be provided to initial purchasers of Gladiators at time of bidding close. When the new Gladiator owner goes to pay for his/her Gladiator(in US dollar) Logistics will hand him/her that many tokens in return. *You may use the Tokens to gamble with for your Gladiatorial fights. *The monitary sytem is in place to allow for a determination of the "Most Successful Ludus" *At Closing Ceremonies, the Ludus Owner with the most Tokens will be awarded "Most Successful Ludus" *Wagers do not need to be reported to Logistics, it is up to the Ludus owners to honor all wagers and to pay up if the wager is lost. *Lost or stolen tokens are not the responsibility of anyone other than the person who lost them and will NOT be replaced by Logistics *Keep the tokens in a safe place for keeping until the Games are over. Combat Rules Ludus owners may engage their Gladiators in combat in 1 of 3 potential ways. *First Blood – A combat to the first cut (Any wound) *Non-Fatal (1/3 Point Value) *Exhibition – A combat in which is fought to full Amtgard death ^Non-Fatal (1/2 Point Value) *Blood Sport – A combat in which is fought to full Gladiator Death ^^Fatal (Full Point Value) ^Non-Fatal – Regardless of Win/Lose, the gladiator is still ‘alive’ and may be used for future combat ^^Fatal - The losing Gladiator is DEAD, out of the game and not usable for future combat in the games (NOTE: All Blood Sport must be fought in the ‘OFFICIAL ARENA’) Additional Participation If you miss the initial bidding and/or do not purchase a Gladiator, all is not lost. *You may purchase tokens from logistics 1$ = 1Token Once you have tokens you may use them to place bets on gladiator fights, to try and purchase gladiators, donate to a particular Ludus. Closing Ceremonies *Closing ceremonies will simply be a final announcement of the winners of the games. *There will be prizes for both the “Champion of Cortona” and “Favored Ludus of Cortona” *Champion of Cortona = single Gladiator still living with the most points accrued over the event *Favored Ludus of Cortona = Ludus owner with the most tokens (NOTE: must have 1 or more living gladiators at closing to be considered a Ludus owner) Other Frequently Asked Questions * Q: Can Ludus Owners setup fights where a single combatant is engaging against multiple opponents? ** A: Yes. If the single combatant wins, then the point totals of all enemies is combined for the win. If the Multi-Person team wins, then the points are equally divided amongst the remaining 'alive' gladiators for that bout. * Q: What is the difference between the 'Cortona Gladiator Auction" and the "Late Arrivals Early Bird Gladiator Auction"? ** A: The "Cortona Gladiator Auction" is the main auction which takes place on Friday night of the event @ 9pm. The "Late Arrivals Early Bid Gladiator Auction" will be for any potential late arrival Gladiators and/or potential purchasers and will take place on Saturday morning of the event @ 9am. * Q: What weapon combinations are available to gladiators? Can they use ANY weapon combination? ** A: Nearly... The Gladiators will fight with only what they are told to fight with. All determination of style is up to the Ludus Owners. The only restriction the Ludus Owners have is they must be Melee Weapons ONLY. (Exception Javelin and this must be notified prior to the gladiator fight. Javelin may be used as Melee and Missile in the fight.) * Q: Can the Gladiators wear armor? ** A: Yes, and here is how the armor works. NO TORSO ARMOR. All Armor is 1pt. ONLY. May only cover 2 limbs total. Gladiator must provide their own armor. Armor only counts in the location which it is worn. NOTICE: Ludus Owners - Armor may only be worn in a BloodSport Event. You must purchase each piece of armor your gladiator will be wearing during the bout(1 Token per piece). * Q: What is the incentive for me the Ludus owner to compete my Gladiator in BloodSport, why bother risking 'Fatal' death? ** A: Beyond the reasoning that this will certainly be a high stakes bet between Ludus Owners and that this is the way to help your Gladiator achieve the most point value for their fight, we 'The Arena' will offer an added incentive: The Arena officially offers any Ludus owner the oportunity to compete the Gladiators within its walls for all the crowd to witness. Given that all fights within the Arena are BloodSport, The Arean will pay each Ludus Owner 2 Tokens for just competeing your Gladiator. Additionally, to the winning Ludus Owner, will go spoils of 5 Tokens, all for giving the masses a good show. =Notice Board= Declared Gladiators Green Gladiators * Ramholdt von Hellbrass of Gypsy Hollow, Principality of the Northern Lights (0 orders of the warrior) * Ringare Dragonclaw of Shrouding Mist, Principality of the Northern Lights (0 orders of the warrior) * Gen Jopari of Greenwood Keep, Principality of the Northern Lights (1 order of the warrior) * Lunchbawx of Gypsy Hollow, Principality of the Northern Lights (1 order of the warrior) * Asinann Contemnophilius of Mithril Hills, Principality of Northern Lights (1 order of the warrior) * Peehs Amnos the Unscrupulous of Sacred Wind, Grand Duchy of Stormhaven (1 order of the warrior) * Lord Gordon of Greyhawk within Gypsy Hollow, Principality of Northern Lights (2 orders of the warrior) * Nialo of Mithril Hills, Principality of the Northern Lights (2 orders of the warrior) * Lord Cole Caecus of Mithril Hills, Principality of the Northern Lights (3 orders of the warrior) Yellow Gladiators * Atreyu Wolfsbane of Gypsy Hollow, Principality of the Northern Lights (4 orders of the warrior) * Page Hated of Gypsy Hollow, Principality of the Northern Lights (4 orders of the warrior) * MaA Odin of Inland Ocean, Principality of the Northern Lights (4 orders of the warrior) * Squire Bryn of Inland Ocean, Principality of the Northern Lights (5 orders of the warrior) * Lord Squire Turtle of Inland Ocean, Principality of the Northern Lights (5 orders of the warrior) * Marquis Squire Oromis Magnus Militis of Stormhaven, Grand Duchy of Stormhaven (7 orders of the warrior) Red Gladiators * Count Sir Robin Sparrow of Stormhaven, Grand Duchy of Stormhaven (10 orders of the warrior, Warlord, Knight of the Sword) Declared Ludus Owners *School of Headbasher (Baronet Squire TORig Headbasher) *House of Mann (Lord J. Mann) *School of Artois (Sir Blackthornicas Domus Boloris)